charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Survivor
Soul Survivor is the 7th episode of the sixth season and the 118th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige discovers that her new boss has sold his soul to the demon Zahn. Despite her sisters' pleas, Paige makes the ultimate sacrifice to save her boss. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana *Johnny Sneed as Larry Henderson *Googy Gress as Spencer Ricks *Alla Korot as Margaret Henderson *Robert Farrior as Ryan *Brian Wedlake as Brett *Keith Szarabajka as Zahn Special Musical Guest *Steadman Co-Stars *Craig Gellis as Gray *Simon Brooke as Grimlock *Jean St. James as Female Lawyer *Justine A. Moore as Female Demon *John Bisom as Confederate Soldier Featuring *Gwendolyn Osborne as Demon Bidder #1 *Patrick Stinson as Demon Bidder #2 Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Zahn :''A lower-level :demon :and soul trader :who specializes :in demonic :contracts and :demonic law. ''To Summon the Dead :''Place five candles in a loose circle on the :floor, light the candles and then Chant: :Hear these words :hear my cry :Spirit from the :other side :Come to me I :summon thee :Cross now the Great Divide. ''To Call a Lost Witch Phoebe and Piper reversed this spell to send themselves to Paige. :''Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. CallaLostWitch.jpg|The entry in the Book. Charmed607 516.jpg|Piper and Phoebe appear at the Demonic Auction. Spells ''To Summon Zahn'' Piper and Phoebe used this spell to summon Zahn. They wanted to give him one chance to give up Larry's soul, otherwise they'd vanquish him, but before they could even start talking, Paige and Richard summoned him as well. :We call upon the Ancient Powers, :To summon one to save a soul. Potions *Phoebe made a potion to turn Spencer Ricks into a turkey. *She also made a potion to reverse the effects of the previous one. *She also made a potion to turn Spencer Ricks into a pig. She also reversed this one (not seen), probably using the same Reversal Potion as she used earlier or a spell. *Paige made a vanquishing potion for Zahn, but he froze it and destroyed it with an energy ball. *Phoebe made a potion to vanquish Zahn. It might have been the same one as the one Paige made. *Piper and Phoebe threw Vanquishing potions at him. It probably was the same potion they brewed before. Powers *'Flaming:' Type of teleportation used by Zahn and his minions. *'Energy balls:' Used by Zahn's Minions to attack Larry and Paige and kill Larry. Zahn used it to destroy a frozen potion bottle and to attack Paige. A Demon at the Demonic Auction used it to attack Phoebe and Piper. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Wyatt to cover his eyes with orbs to scare away Piper's dates and Richard (though, being a witch, Richard wasn't frightened). *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by a Demon at Zahn's auction. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Zahn to fling Paige and Piper. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Zahn to freeze a potion bottle. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Conjuration:' Used by Zahn to conjure up shackles for Larry and a feather for Paige so she could sign her Faustian Deal. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by Zahn to teleport Larry to the Underworld. *'Summoning:' Used by Zahn to summon Larry to his office and Paige's body to the auction. *'Soul Containment:' Zahn released Larry's soul, making Larry's soul able to move on. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a Grimlock, a Demon, and the vault where Zahn kept his Faustian Deals. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to deviate a Demon's energy ball. 6x07P1.png|One Zahn's Minions flaming in. 6x07P2.png|One of Zahn's Minions is vanquished with his own energy ball. 6x07P3.png|One of Zahn's Minions creates an energy ball to kill Larry. 6x07P4.png|One of Zahn's Minions flaming out. 6x07P6.png|Wyatt covers his eyes with lights to scare away Ryan. 6x07P7.png|A Demon Shimmering out. 6x07P8.png|Wyatt covers his eyes with lights to scare away Brett. 6x07P9.png|Zahn flings Paige. 6x07P10.png|Zahn freezes the potion bottle. 6x07P11.png|Zahn uses an energy ball to destroy the potion bottle. 6x07P12.png|Zahn throws an energy ball at Paige. 6x07P13.png|Paige orbing out to dodge the eenergy ball. 6x07P14.png|Paige orbing in. 6x07P15.png|Piper is flung by Zahn. 6x07P16.png|Zahn conjures chuckles for Larry. 6x07P17.png|Zahn flaming out and remotely teleporting Larry to the Underworld. 6x07P17,5.png|Zahn conjures a feather. 6x07P18.png|Zahn summons Larry to his office. 6x07P18,5.png|Larry can move on as Zahn releases him. 6x07P19.png|Zahn telekinetically opens the door to his vault. 6x07P20.png|Zahn telekinetically closes the door. 6x07P21.png|Wyatt covers his eyes with orbs again. 6x07P22.png|Zahn summons Paige's body. 6x07P23.png|Piper blows up a Grimlock. 6x07P24.png|A Demon throws an eenergy ball. 6x07P25.png|Phoebe uses Empathy to deviate the energy ball. 6x07P26.png|Piper blows up another Demon. 6x07P27.png|Piper blows up the vault. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title Soul Sisters. * Paige dies for the fifth time in this episode. * After getting chased by the dinosaur, Chris says "I think he's gone. He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?". This is almost the same thing Piper said in "All Hell Breaks Loose", "I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it?". * When Zahn is vanquished, Phoebe says she loves watching lawyers explode, which is likely a reference to Cole being vanquished. * A central theme in this episode is Paige's need to be independent, an issue she has been struggling with ever since first meeting her sisters. Piper in particular seems to be troubled by this, as she fears for Paige's own safety and that of the rest of the family. * Paige blessed a soul for the first time in this episode, that soul being Larry Henderson. Her sisters first did this in "Exit Strategy". * This episode marks the farthest any character has ever traveled back in time. Cultural References * The title is a pun on the term sole survivor, which is used when a single person survives an accident. Sole survivor can also be a reference to a variety of films and/or songs. Glitches * After Paige leaves Larry's office and the camera focuses on the alarm clock sitting on his desk. When it hits midnight, the day doesn't change. * When Paige is trying to convince Piper and Phoebe that she needs to save Larry's soul, she has the Book of Shadows open to the page on vampires. In subsequent shots, the open page changes to with two different demons; but Paige's hands are down by her sides the entire time, so she couldn't have flipped the pages over. * When Zahn's minions attack Larry, they have red energy balls, but when Larry is hit by one, the blast is blue. * When Leo is startled by the dinosaur in the past, as Leo falls you can see his stunt double has a different haircut. 607a.jpg 607b.jpg Gallery Episode Stills photo01xdd.jpg photo02jjhjjhjh.jpg photo03m,m,,mm,m,.jpg photo04hgghghgh.jpg photo05ghghgj.jpg 060606.jpg Quotes :Piper: '''No, it's not how we work. :Paige: Well, if I hadn't did that Larry's soul could have been lost by now. :Phoebe: Hey, look who it is. Where have you two been? :Leo: Long story. :'''A Grimlock: '''100 powers for all three. :Piper: Sold, to the dead Grimlock. International Titles *'''French: Pacte avec le Diable (Pact With the Devil) * Finnish: 'Satanen sielustasi ''(A Hundred Euros for Your Soul) *'''Czech: Duše v ohrožení (Soul in Danger) *'Slovak:' Prežitie duše (Survival of the Soul) *'Hungarian:' A szerződés (The Contract) *'Russian:' Спасители душ duš'' (Soul Savers)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Alma superviviente'' (Soul Survivor)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Salvadora de Almas (Soul's Savior) (Rescuer of Souls) *'Italian:' Anime all'asta (Soul Auction) *'German:' Seelenqualen (Anguish) *'Serbian:' ''Ugovor (The Contract)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 6